


Love Box

by ThePortugueseNinja



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePortugueseNinja/pseuds/ThePortugueseNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A box big enough to fit two people inside. </p><p>A collection of my MGS reader-insert fics that are nsfw/pwp, Starting with Kazuhira Miller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Box

            Being a medic, your days were usually long and stressful. Normally by 1200 hours, you’d lose count of how many men you’d see in and out for checkups or injuries. Most days you barely had any time for lunch or even a coffee break. All of this could get pretty exhausting, but every now and then you’d get an easy day. Today happened to be one of those days. You sat at your desk, enjoying a fresh mug of coffee. The potent beverage helped perk you up after an already long day's work. You glanced up at the clock, which read 1500 hours. A small sigh escaped you as you leaned back, finding the perfect comfortable spot in your chair...

           ...Until there was a small knock at the door. You closed your eyes and exhaled sharply through your nose. Of course they wait until you're enjoying yourself. After a quick shout of 'one moment', you stood and stretched, approaching the door. You pulled it open to be greeted by your grumpy superior, Kazuhira Miller. A small frown played on your features; was it already time for his monthly checkup?

           "Ah, hello Miller. I wasn't expecting you today. Must have lost track of the days." you greeted. You walked to your desk, giving him a motion to come in. He did so, standing next to you for a moment.

           "Isn't it part of your job to keep track of days? You can't expect me to remember everything." he said coyly. You rolled your eyes and smirked a little, turning to face the older male.

           "Aww, get off my dick, Miller. You know I don't usually forget. It's been especially hectic, that's all," you started, "besides, no one else here can take such good care of you.". Miller chuckled a little, leaning back onto the exam table behind him. Despite how normally bitter your XO was, the two of you always had a surprisingly playful relationship. You'd heard he used to be like that with everyone during the old days of mother base, but things were different now. You tapped your pen on the top of your clipboard, as if to indicate business.

           "Anyway, you know what time it is now. Strip for me like you always do~" you joked. He raised an eyebrow at you, doing his best to shimmy off his coat.

           "What, no help this time? How cruel of you." he muttered, fumbling with the buttons of his vest. You couldn't help but laugh before going over to help him out. He'd already finished unbuttoning his vest by the time you got there. You slipped it off his shoulders, setting it aside before taking care of removing his tie. By the time you'd gotten that off, he already had his shirt unbuttoned and almost stripped.

           "Wow, you're getting much better at this stuff Miller. I'm surprised at how much you've improved.". He gave you a sheepish smile, struggling with his shirt sleeve. You gave it a small tug, allowing him to get the rest off with ease. Once he was finally shirtless, he turned his head and avoided your gaze. You turned to get your tools, smiling to yourself as you did. You'd learned through exams that Miller was extremely self-conscious after losing his arm, even in such a professional setting. Once you had everything gathered you turned back to him, walking over and sitting on the exam table next to where he was. The scarring on his arm looked much better than when he arrived; it was much cleaner and more healed. You slid on your gloves before reaching over to feel the skin. Even through the gloves, it felt much smoother than before, indicating that it was healing well.

           "How are the phantom pains? Getting any easier? Worse?" you asked, moving your grip up towards his shoulder.

           "It's getting easier. Sometimes I still feel some pricking where my fingers would be though.".

           "Good, some improvement," you slipped the stethoscope into your ears, pressing the metal piece against his chest, "breathe in for me.". The older did as told, taking breaths in whenever you asked. After moving all around his chest and back you removed the stethoscope, giving him a small smile. "You sound clear and healthy. Now we need to check your leg and see how that looks.". You could see him flush slightly as he looked away again. Honestly, you couldn't help but find these little actions cute, considering he was so stern any other time.

           "Right... just make it quick, alright?" he muttered. You slid off the exam table, kneeling in front of the other. Lucky for you, Miller always wore his pants a little loose so there was no need to strip him. You pushed up his pant leg to the knee, revealing his prosthetic. The deep red color of the metal stood out against his skin, making it easy to see if there were any abnormalities surrounding it. The skin here looked much more healed than his arm, the scarring much less noticeable. You smiled to yourself, running your thumb along the surrounding skin.

           "This looks great, Miller. Everything is going along better than expected. How are you on all your medications and such? Do you need any more of anything?" you stood up, grabbing the clipboard to take a few notes. He finally looked back at you, the color from his face mostly back to normal.

           "I’m good for the time. I think I have about two weeks worth of everything left. That, and I haven’t had any problems with anything you’ve prescribed me.” he replied. You smiled, jotting down a few notes on his sheet.

    “Okay, good. Anything else you need while you’re here?”. He gave you a slight smile, which was usual for his more joking self.

    “Well, to be quite honest, I wouldn’t mind a quickie~.” he quipped. You laughed and rolled your eyes, walking to your desk to put everything back into its normal place.

    “Very funny, Miller. Good to know you’re back to your normal self.”

    “Who said I was joking.” You turned back to him, and he was still smiling. This time it was your turn to be flushed. You sputtered and looked around the room, feeling yourself begin to sweat

           "You can't be serious Miller...right now? Right here? I-uh...well..." you stammered, swallowing hard. A soft laugh could be heard from him and you let out a sigh, feeling your face heat up more. "I-I guess we could?". He flashed a smirk in your direction and you looked back to check the door. It wasn't like this was the first time the two of you had messed around, but you'd never done it anywhere so public. After taking a shaky breath and assuring the door was locked, you turned back to your XO. "You better make sure to keep quiet this time...god knows what Boss will say if he hears about this." The other chuckled, adjusting himself and placing his hand on your hip.

           "Hey, you know I'm good at keeping quiet. I'm more worried about you, since you can be vocal when you want to be." he teased. You responded with a scoff as you pushed yourself onto the exam table, your legs on either side of him.

           "If we weren't somewhere so public, I'd make that a challenge." you cooed. Miller chuckled and pulled you in closer, lips meeting yours in a soft kiss. He hummed against your lips, his fingers already playing with the tucked in fabric of your shirt. You felt yourself smile a little as you cupped his face, tilting your head enough to get a better angle. After a moment of continued gentle kissing, you were the one to add a bit more intensity. One hand pressed into his hair while the other moved down, taking hold of his shoulder. A soft wetness could be felt against your lips as Miller ran his tongue along your bottom lip. You felt a shiver run through you as his grip on your shirt tightened. Pulling away for a moment, you made quick work of the buttons on your blouse and tossed the fabric aside. The other chuckled, running his fingers along the skin of your waist.

           "You're cute as ever. Is that a new bra?" he chirped. You chuckled and pushed him back so he was leaning against the wall.

           "Maybe. You'll find out eventually" you retorted with a smile. Within an instant you pushed yourself off your XO, readjusting so you were next to him. Your hands made their way down to the waist of his pants and you could hear his breath hitch.

           "Impatient as ever. I didn't think you wanted this as badly as I did.". You shot him a look, fumbling to undo his belt. He brought his hand down and helped, taking care of the button while you unzipped. It was painfully evident how hard he was already. Not bothering to remove his pants, you reached down and pulled out his dick through the opening in the front of his boxers. He sighed softly, leaning his head back and running his hand through your hair.

           "Getting rusty, are we? I've barely done anything and you already look so satisfied~" you teased. A small twang of pain shot through you as he gripped your hair, his gaze not leaving the ceiling.

           "Just... go" he breathed. You smiled and shook your head, leaning down just enough so your breath hit his skin. Within moments you took him in your mouth, slowly taking him halfway. A soft groan could be heard from the man above you and you could feel him tense up. You pulled back slightly, focusing on swirling your tongue around the head and using one of your hands to gently massage the base. Miller's breathing was audible now, his grip on your hair occasionally tightening. Once you gave him a minute to cool down you slid down again, taking most of his dick in your mouth. From there you began to form a steady rhythm, bobbing your head in full, even strokes and using your hand to tease the spots you weren't getting with your tongue. The occasional grip change from Miller helped you adjust to what he was wanting. You pulled away eventually, looking up at him with a wide smile

           "You know, it's really cute when you get all hot and bothered like this. I like knowing that I can make you this helpless." you purred. Miller finally looked down at you, his cheeks red and a small veil of sweat covering his forehead.

           "Oh, getting a little cocky? We can't have that, can we?". The grip on your hair tightened and he pulled you up into a passionate kiss. Your teeth grazed his bottom lip, eliciting a quiet moan from him. This time he was the one to stop the kiss, softly panting as he spoke. "I want you to ride me." he murmured. The heat from your face dropped lower, the commanding tone in his voice turning you on more. You stood and walked to your desk, opening the bottom drawer to grab a condom and a small bottle of lubricant. You spun around and walked back over to him, humming and unfastening your skirt as you moved. Once there you straddled him again, setting the condom to the side. You held up the lube with a small smile, raising your eyebrows.

           "So how are we gonna do this? Dive right in or a little foreplay first?". Miller laughed and held out his hand, signaling for you to give him some of the liquid. Using your thumb you popped the lid open, squeezing a small puddle onto his fingertips. While he spread the fluid around you used your free hand to hike up your skirt and readjust your panties so they were off to the side. You leaned down and started kissing at his neck, and a few moments later he pushed a finger inside you. It had been a while since you'd done anything sexual, so even one finger made you shiver. Miller wasted no time and quickly formed a rhythm. You pressed a hand back into his hair, whining against his skin every few thrusts. His second finger slid in easily, eliciting a moan from you and a soft laugh from him.

           "This isn't taking long at all. Good to know I can turn you on this easily." he hummed, fingertips prodding around your insides. Your hips pressed down against his hand, trying to create more friction. He tsked above you and pressed his palm up, moving it in time with his fingers so you'd have internal and external simulation. A quiet whimper escaped your throat and you nipped at the skin on his neck. His breath hitched as you sucked the patch of skin, leaving a small mark in its place. After you finished with your work, Miller withdrew his fingers. You let out a soft sigh and leaned back, a lustful smile on your face.

    “I almost forgot how good you are at that, Miller,” you leaned in again, your lips against his ear, “Or should I say, Kazuhira?”. You felt him shiver hard and grab your hip tightly, signaling for you to lean back again. Once you were back in a normal position, he grabbed the condom from the side and handed it to you. You flashed a grin at him, taking the packet and using your other hand to tear the plastic open. Within a few moments you had the condom out and rolled onto his erection and you quickly straddled him. You picked up the lube again, smearing a little bit on your own fingers and pumping his cock to coat it in a thin layer of the substance. Once you thought it was good enough, you placed one hand on his shoulder and readjusted yourself. Your eyes met his and you smiled, using your other hand to cup his face as you slowly lowered yourself. His dick slid in with ease and you choked back a moan. Even through his sunglasses, you could tell Miller's eyes were squeezed shut. His fingers dug into your skin harder and he helped guide you down slowly. Once you got about halfway down you paused, before pulling back at the same agonizing pace

           "Holy shit, you feel so good...hahah...it's taking a lot for me to not take control" Miller sighed. You snickered to yourself before forming a slow, steady pace. Your hands trailed down to press against his chest, feeling all the small scars and calluses formed there. His hand trailed up slightly, grabbing at your hip in an attempt to make you go faster.

           "Be patient, Kazuhira...it won't be much longer," you started, leaning your forehead against his, "it's not my fault you're so girthy." He pressed forward and met you with a sloppy kiss, hand prodding all along your skin. Your hips picked up their pace, a faint slapping sound now audible. He pulled away from the kiss, leaning his head back and groaning lowly. Out of impulse, you reached forward and took off his sunglasses, setting them aside. Miller seemed to recoil slightly, looking back at you with a confused face.

           "Warn me before you do that next time, my eyes are sensitive, remember?". You muttered an apology, leaning against him and pressing your forehead against his shoulder. Your hands took a tight hold of his sides and you focused on grinding for a moment, needing to catch your breath.

           "Goddammit, Kazuhira...I'm already close..." you whimpered. He began kissing at your ear and neck, allowing his hand to slip back and grip your ass. You whined softly, feeling his hand slap against your skin and his teeth graze your ear.

           "Kimochi ii...ikaseru ageru...motto, motto, hayaku." he growled. You shivered hard, picking up your thrusting pace again. This earned a moan from him, his hand smacking your ass again. You let out a startled yelp, pressing your hands up and to his shoulders. Miller laughed softly, pressing his hand between the two of you and massaging your clit and you rode him harder. You closed your eyes, hearing nothing but the other's breathing and the sound of skin hitting skin. The familiar warmth began to build up in the pit of your stomach, pulling another moan from your lips.

           "Shit, Kazuhira, I'm gonna..." you trailed off, reaching your orgasm and fucking him harder. His breaths were quicker and his voice was more evident, his hand moving to cup your face.

           "Iku...i-ikusou da...ahh...iku..." he trailed off, his voice becoming choked and ragged as he came hard. Once you felt him tense, you slowed your thrusts and let your XO ride out his finish. After a moment of heavy breathing from both parties, you felt Miller's hand gently pat your side. "I...really need to get this condom off...". Once he said that you pulled away, taking a minute to regain yourself. Once Miller finished cleaning up, you grabbed your clothes and redressed. Once you'd finished, you went to help Miller get his clothes back on. There were a few unhappy grumbles from him, but within a few minutes you were both fully dressed again as if nothing had happened. You gave him his sunglasses back, and before putting them on he gave you a small wink. Your cheeks heated up again as you returned the wink with a smile.

           The days of a medic are long and stressful, but usually worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I went through and fixed any spelling errors, so everything in the end should flow nicely now! 
> 
> Kimochi ii, ikaseru ageru...: It feels good, I'm gonna cum inside, more, faster!
> 
> Ikusou da: I'm gonna cum
> 
> Don't forget to check out my tumblr and shit, theportugueseninja.tumblr.com!


End file.
